


Awful

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [64]
Category: Highlander
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The storms here are nearly as awful as the typhoons on her beloved mother ocean, and she delights in standing out in them until she is soaked and cold, her quickening rising to dance in the wind and the lightning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awful

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Alysse!Dark AU, which is one of three that involve the same Immortal OC.

Lightning lances down from the clouds, turning the night as bright as noon. Alysse laughs, spreading her arms as the rain begins in earnest, drumming against the dry soil and the tent roof behind her with a noise nearly as loud as the rolling thunder. The storms here are nearly as awful as the typhoons on her beloved mother ocean, and she delights in standing out in them until she is soaked and cold, her quickening rising to dance in the wind and the lightning.

Kronos wraps his arms around her waist from behind, hauling her off her feet as she shrieks with laughter, wriggling and twisting until he drops her. Bounding up again, she turns, leaping, and he catches her with a laugh of his own. Alysse wraps her legs around him, and leans in to kiss him fiercely as another bolt of lightning tears across the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Cloud".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Storms and Sunsets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1848918).
> 
>   **OCs for this story/AU:**
> 
> Alysse - an Immortal who was born anywhere between three and four thousand years ago, depending on which version of the AU I'm playing with, whose life goes three different directions. One, she meets Kronos before the Horsemen, and the Gods of Death AU is the result, where the Horsemen continue to be a danger up through the modern era. Two, she meets Methos after the Horsemen, and over the centuries becomes a cheerful, romantic ideal of a pirate whose favorite hobby is kidnapping Methos and dumping him on islands. Three, she meets Kronos after the Horsemen, and becomes a violent raider who isn't quite sure what to do with life after Kronos, and does a suicide-by-Methos rather than continue to live without Kronos.


End file.
